


time is too weird to keep track off but you dont care because you found your friends and you fell in love

by Good_Or_Bad_Luck



Series: Short Lumberjanes Fics with Really Long Titles [4]
Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: (just a little bit at the end), F/F, POV Second Person, THIS fic has a very specific headcanon about molly i will explain, after camp, i am. sorry i love 2nd person, mal and molly are gay and say "i love you" because they are in love, time is strange and molly has to deal with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Or_Bad_Luck/pseuds/Good_Or_Bad_Luck
Summary: youre name is molly and you used to think you were good at keeping track of time. you could tell the time of day from the sun, you could always readily say how much time had passed. you still can, you think, you havent in a while. time was always fuzzy here.(all lower case!)
Relationships: Mal/Molly (Lumberjanes)
Series: Short Lumberjanes Fics with Really Long Titles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655548
Kudos: 9





	time is too weird to keep track off but you dont care because you found your friends and you fell in love

youre name is molly and you used to think you were good at keeping track of time. you could tell the time of day from the sun, you could always readily say how much time had passed. you still can, you think, you havent in a while. time was always fuzzy here.

the sun close to the horizon in the east was a sign of morning, easy enough. you laid on your bunk and watched the sunrise. it was the start of summer, you think? time was always fuzzy here. 

mal was still asleep in her bunk, at the start, you two were too awkward to say anything about your feelings. you dont remember how long it took to talk to her about it, you dont remember how long it took before you stopped being awake for every sunrise. 

the sun high in the sky was a sign of midday, everyone knew that one, it was when they were hungry. you never liked lunch, at school it was just being lonely. but it was probably the middle of summer and you sat with your cabin laughing. the zodiacs sit nearby, you know later they started to sit with you guys, how long did that take? you think back on it and think it was after you guys met that other goddess, you cant remember her name the memory is too far back. time was too fuzzy after you made your mistake. 

you didnt tell the others that you could barely tell when even a second had passed anymore. somehow you thought rosie already knew. 

the sun near the horizion in the west was a sign of the day ending. it was the end of camp and you snuck out with your cabin like you did at the start of summer. you are all laughing and crying and hugging each other, how long ago did you meet? was time always this fuzzy?

you share phone numbers in the dead of night with all of them, april doodles a smiley face next to hers, jo draws a simple lightning bolt, ripley draws a kitten, mal only draws a music note. 

but when you start walking back she pulls you aside and draws a heart on the back of your hand, “i love you” written underneath it. “i didnt want your mom to see a heart next to my number” mal whispers. you are laughing and crying at the same time as you give mal a hug and a kiss “i love you too”   
(you all get jen’s number too, you guys wouldnt let her keep it from you, she didnt try very hard)

.

.

.

you can tell the time of night using the big dipper and the north star. jen taught you that while you were in camp. being a girl at camp seemed like a lifetime ago. 

you stare up at the stars, you dont need to be able to keep track of time to know that the night means the day is over, that summer is over. you sigh into the night, it feels like yesterday you met your friends, but you can never think about it alot before time gets fuzzy all over again. its always like that in the forest.

“i can hear you thinking about camp” mal says from inside, you laugh. she knows what youre thinking too much, “please come inside before you freeze to death.”   
you laugh and look up once at the stars before you go back inside. your first summer ended so so long ago, with time as fuzzy them as it is to you now.

but you get to go back this summer and be the next director of the camp you love, and maybe (just a maybe) you wont keep as many secrets as rosie. 

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, i have this idea that after the whole time arc thing molly starts to just struggle with keeping up with time? she just genuinely never knows how much time has passed ever and starts to get dates mixed up as a side effect of trying to slow down time.   
> the roanokes generally dont realize it until after a while because i also like the idea that before that molly could always readily be there to keep track of time (always counting down until summer ended) and then one day the roanokes realized she just, couldnt. i feel like they just ask her how long something took and molly just sits there just completely silent and then says "anytime from a minute to eternity i could not give you an estimate"


End file.
